One of the main goals of this "Multi-Institutional Research Center of Excellence in Pediatric Nephrology and Urology" is to improve the understanding of kidney and urologic diseases in children by promoting fundamental and applied research efforts that will serve as the basis for new preventive, diagnostic and therapeutic strategies. To achieve this long-term goal, initiatives need to be developed in the following area: . New technology has to be made available to scientists as rapidly as possible . Major efforts are needed to attract young and talented scientists and physicians to Pediatric Nephrology and Urology . Special efforts are to be made to attract minority and women to develop an interest in Pediatric Nephrology and Urology . Education and training of health professionals is required to achieve successful management of neonates, infants, children and adolescents with kidney diseases